It started with Blackmail
by Megumi-chan3
Summary: Rewrite of episode 13, but what if Ichigo listened calmly Kish's condition and what if he made her agree. Wait wait wait! She has to do what? And Kisshu is her master! When Ichigo is an obeyant little kitty why isn't Kish not satisfied? Please just give it a try! I don't mind flames so go ahead, judge me!
1. Rewrite ep 13

**Megumi: No dialog this time. This is a rewrite of episode 13, so naturally its a Kishigo story. Can you tell me if it's normal for a 13 years old girl to want a boyfriend? Cause I'm blushing slightly everytime I see a cute boy anime or not and I think Aoyama is cute and Ryou is handsome and hot! Someone knock some sense into me PLEASE! He he... Um...yeah. I dont mind flames so go ahead and comment. I hope you like it doe. R&R!**

-With Kisshu at night-

"The most destructive creatures in the world... the humans are wasting the Earth away. Feeble, wily, and ugly human beings. Still... Why are you protecting such creatures? Why are you..." he said to himself, getting angrier by the minute "... falling for a mere human like him?" suddenly his mood brightened.

"Well, its okay! He'll die in any case" he said then flew where the sewer flows into the river "I've decided, Ichigo. With the lowest creature in this world... I will tear apart the person you love!" then he threw a parasite into the water. A green light appeared then a huge slime chimera anima raised from the water.

"Now...move as I order, Chimera Anima!" he demanded with a smirk gracing his lips. "You two will meet in order to say your final farewell! Ichigo... I will tear him limb from limb for you, while you watch."

-Next day at school with Ichigo-

Ichigo was running down the hallway, Aoyama chasing her.

"Momomiya-san, why are you running away?" he asked puzzled, still chasing after her. But Ichigo just run faster.

"Ichigo!" he shout louder then ever and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Why did you leave? Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"No...I..." Ichigo started.

"I have something to ask you. Momomiya-san are you..."

"Aoyama-kun."

"Huh"

"Win the tournament... um, the final round" she said then turned to run away again, but stopped when she heard him scream.

"Chimera Anima!" she concluded after seeing green slime attacking Aoyama.

"Aoyama-kun!"

"No! Don't come!" he yelled just before he was pulled into a classroom by a slime tentacle. Ichigo run after him and saw him held by his neck in the air. Suddenly slime balls were being thrown at Ichigo. She avoided three of them, but one hit her sending her rolling down the hallway.

"Save yourself...! Ichigo!" still she didn't listen and transformed in her mew form.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!" once transformed she run back into the classroom.

"That's enough! Ah! Aoyama-kun!" she said, her voice raising at the sight of an unconscious Aoyama.

"Don't worry. He's not dead yet. You're here at least!" said a familiar voice.

"Kisshu!"

"I've gotten tired of waiting... for this moment" he said floating in mid-air with his arms and legs crossed.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, staring at the handsome alien boy.

"I'll tear him limb-to-limb in front of you!" Kisshu responded casualy.

"Eh!"

"You can enjoy the sight of it... the sight of a feeble man dying a slow death." he explained calmly.

"Who'd let you let you do such a thing! Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!" Ichigo yelled her attack, as Kisshu grinned smugly. The slime vanished and Aoyama felt on the floor.

"Aoyama-kun, are you okay?" she asked, rushing at his side . Slowly slime parts began to join together into a huge monster. Seeing this, Ichigo raised instantly.

"What's this?" she asked as slime balls flew to her binding her arms and legs.

"Ever heard of _cell division_? I made some tricky changes on this Chimera Anima... so it won't die even if its cut up a little. Rather, it will multiply itself after being cut up!" Kish replied happily as slime covered Aoyamas body, squeezing it painfully tight.

"Aoyama-kun! STOP IT!" Ichigo yelled desperately.

"I can stop it...on one condition."

**Megumi: And... CUT! OK, this is the rewrite! Next chapter Kish will name his condition. Oh yeah , sorry but Im not gonna continue ****_Not who you think i am. _****If anyone wants to take it over please do, send me a pm just so I know doe. Hope you like it, if not R&R anyway! Ja ne!**


	2. His new pet

**Megumi: I know it's short but there it is! Just so you know I wrote this in school today so if I get a bad note it's your fault. Yeah, yeah yours! The first three that reviewed, I'm talking to you! No realy, just kidding. You guys are awesome! Hope you apreciate cause I squeezed my brains out just to write this in brakes and till the teachers came in class. Realy I did this now just cause I saw your comments. R&R!  
><strong>

_"I can stop it... on one condition."_

"Fine! I'll do whatever you want...just, please don't hurt anyone!" she pleaded.

"Well then you will be my pet, ne Ichigo?" He asked grinning.

"Y-your p-p-pet?" Ichigo repeted slowly.

" That's right Koneko-chan and you will call me master, or would you prefere your loved ones to suffer?" Kish questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"No! Please don't hurt anyone! I'll... I'll be your pet, master." she said, lowering her head to the ground.

"Good kitty. Let's go!" he snapped his fingers and the slime disappeared. Kish warped his arms around her and teleported to his room on the ship.

"Now, kitten give me a kiss." he said. Ichigo slowly raised her head and gently pressed her lips on his, closing her eyes in the process.

'This somehow doesn't feel right!' Kisshu thought. Suddenly he pushed Ichigo away. She stepped back, taken by surprise.

"S-sorry! P-please forgive m-me, master! I-I n-never k-k-kissed anyone b-before." she said bowing, tears running down her face. "P-please don't punish me!" she added fast.

'She thinks I'm gonna punish her! My Koneko-chan fears me. Ichigo fears me! I don't want her to be afraid, I want her to love me." he thought frowning. "Ichigo, come here" he asked gently. Ichigo quickly moved in front of him. He sat on the bed and pulled her on his lap.

"Koneko-chan, can you transform into a kitty?" Kish asked quietly.

"Y-yes m-master" she replied.

"Then please transform."

"O-ok" she said, then a pink light covered her entier being. When the light fade away a black cat with pink eyes sat scared on his lap. He picked the kitten up, lied in bed and put Ichigo down on his chest. Ichigo's body tensed.

"Koneko-chan, please relax. I won't hurt you, I promise." he said, scratching her ears.

Ichigo relaxed under Kisshu' s petting and started purring. Seeing this, Kish smiled and slowly both of them drove of to sleep.

**Megumi: This is all I've got for now! Listen to this: I was reading some M fics and then thought _'What would my classmates say if they knew I'm reading this?' _And I came up with** **this**** - If I were to go in front of the class and say: Hey people I watch porn late at night. 2-3 of them would laugh at me and the rest would be like  Yeah so, I do too . Now read this again after you know that we're all 13 and there are 30 kids in class with me. MEGUSHOPPING: IF YOU REVIEW NOW YOU CAN ASK NOT ONE BUT 2 QURSTIONS ABOUT ME OR ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING. YEAH YOU HEARED RIGHT! ONLY AT MEGUSHOPPING! SO PLEASE R&R!  
><strong>


	3. Wake up call

**Megumi: ...**

**Sasuke: WAKE UP AND WRITE THE STORY! **

**Megumi: Waaa! *falls from the chair* I'm- Oh, teme. What do you want? **

**Sasuke: You and Shikamaru said you'd meet up with us half an hour ago. Where is he anyway? **

**Shika: Here.**

**Sasuke: Well, come on!**

**Megumi: Let us sleep, damn it!**

**Sasuke: Fine then, what about your story?**

**Megumi: Yeah yeah, *Kami, I'm writing! **

Kish woke up with someone hugging him like a huge, fluffy plushie. He remembered the events from the night before and smiled.

'She must have transformed in her sleep. She looks so peaceful and happy. Too bad she can't be like this when awake.' he thought saddly.

Meanwhile Ichigo woke up puzzled. She knows she's hugging something, but it's way too big to be her plushie. She got up, still half asleep and blushed when she saw Kisshu.

"Eeeeeek! What are you doing Kisshu?!" she asked/yelled angrily ,but her face expresion suddenly changed from angry to scared when she remembered the previous night. Kisshu got up and climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. (A/n: this is T rated so no lemons.)

"Koneko-chan, didn't I tell you to call me master?" he whispered in her ear as her face got even redder.

"Y-you did" she responded quietly.

"And you did not. Therefore I'll have to punish you." Kish said playfully.

"B-b-but m-master, y-y-you s-said y-you w-won't h-h-hurt m-me. Y-you promised!" she shuttered, looking away from him to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"Who said I'll hurt you?" he asked quietly, then grabbed her chin and wiped her tears away. "Ichigo, I love you too much to hurt you." then he kissed her softly. The girls eyes slightly widened then closed as she relaxed into his gentile kiss.

'Kisshu attacked me and my friends numerous times, he threatened my family and blackmailed me into being his-his PET! Yet.. here I am having this fuzzy feeling in my chest when I'm around him. Could this mean... No! It can't be! I can't love him! I can't even like him, damn it!' she thought sadly, their lips still locked together. Slowly Kish parted his lips from hers, leaving her panting.

"Woah, kitten! It would seem you enjoyed it. Oh well... Let's go have brakefast." he said with a goofy smile on his face. (A/n: Naruto kind of smile, you know.)

"OK! But Ki-master, I have to change. I can't stay in these clotes all the time." she said

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot." ! Then he snapped his fingers.

Ichigo's uniform was replaced by a bloody red miniskirt with a chain hanging on the left side of the skirt, a pitch black shirt with a white skull in the middle and black heels. Also her straight strawberry red hair had a beautiful green and amber hair pin bringing out her cat-like features. (A/n: In my story her eyes have green and amber stripes and her hair is a little darker.)

"Oh, m-m-master, h-how did you come up with this outfit?!" she asked shocked (A/n: In a good way)

"W-well, I thought it would look cute on you... b-but if you don't like it I can change it!" he added, putting up a fake smile to cover his disappointed look.

"NO! I love this outfit so much! It's more like me then any of my clothes! Thank you Kisshu!" she exclaimed happily, running to hug him. Then she looked up to him still hugging him.

"Um... master? Are you going to punish me for calling you Kisshu instead of master?" she asked blushing.

"Actually I'd like it if you call me... Kisshu-_sama_!" he said smiling.

"Hai, Kisshu-sama!" Ichigo responded (sp?), swinging her tail, copying his happy smile.

"N-ne Koneko-chan, can you cook?" he askedand looked away, moving so both of them are sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I can, why?" she asked happily, with an innocent look in her eyes.

"W-well you see, uh... the thing is, Pai and I aren't able to cook without setting something on fire. But... Tart seems to have mom's talent in the kitchen, not much, but he can make chicken soup without poisoning us." Kisshu told her, as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ah, I see! Well?" she asked demandingly.

"Well what?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Show me where the kitchen is, so I can make brakefast for everyone!" she smiled brightly. "Oh and send Tart to help me. I can teach him how to cook!"

"OK, kitty, in a moment!" Kish waped an arm around her waist and teleported her to the kitchen. Then he disappeared, only to show up a minute later with a sleepy and annoyed Taruto.

"Oi! What did you do that for? And why is Ichigo-nee-sama here?" asked Taruto with his eyes half open, glaring at Kisshu for waking him up.

"You're here to help her with brakefast, she's my pet so she is staying with me and when did you start calling her Ichigo-nee-sama instead of old hag  like you used to?" Kish looked suspicious at the younger alien.

"Uh, w-well...um..." he shuttered, a pink blush raising to his cheeks.

"Oh forget it! Just come get me when brakefast is ready!" Kish said before he teleported away.

**Megumi: THERE'S YOUR FUCKIN' STORY! Now I have something to do.**

**Sasuke: Yeah like coming to the mall with the the gang!?**

**Megumi: No, like playing cards with Neji.**

**Sasuke: But Ino's being a bitch.**

** Megumi: So Teme? You're a bitch too. Go take Pig out on a date! And you people, press the review button and let me a comment or not, you can just put an emoticon there or a question about anything. Ja ne! ;)))**


End file.
